


Shoutai

by AkiraSYuu



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Así que mejor me inspiré completamente en THE MORTAL, Inicialmente quise inspirarme en Shoutai de A3, M/M, No sé usar las etiquetas, Pero la canción era muy romántica en comparación a THE MORTAL, Tenía una idea y termine reescribiendo todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSYuu/pseuds/AkiraSYuu
Summary: La noche se encuentra en calma, llevándonos hasta este momento.Dime, ¿crees en el destino?¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a vivir?"Historia participante en la actividad: Happy Birthday Aoi/Ruki, del grupo el Ataque de los Multishippers"
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)





	Shoutai

**Author's Note:**

> No sé hacer resúmenes, perdón.  
> 正体 Shoutai significa "forma verdadera" en este caso, haciendo referencia a "verdadera naturaleza".

Era muy extraño ver las calles de Praga casi abandonadas, incluso por la noche, pero el repentino cambio de temperatura podía ser la causa de ello. Una ráfaga de viento gélido movió los largos y rubios cabellos de la mujer que sostenía contra la pared de un callejón oscuro y con olor a vino. Ladeó un poco más el rostro de la mujer casi inconsciente y clavó por tercera vez sus colmillos en su carótida. Se sintió mareado e intuyó que la mujer se había emborrachado previamente, por lo que hizo un quejido suave y succionó hasta que la sangre dejó de fluir por sus labios. Se separó de la mujer y la sentó con cautela sobre el empedrado de la calle ocultando su rostro manchado de maquillaje corrido y le dio una leve reverencia, dando media vuelta y alejándose con el _“click-clack”_ de sus zapatos resonando en la quietud de la noche. Estaba muerta, y no había nada más que hacer por ella.

No sentía frío alguno, pero por acto reflejo escondió el rostro en el abrigo negro que llevaba puesto cuando sintió pequeñas gotas sobre su cabeza; era increíble como ciertos hábitos no desaparecen después de ciento doce años de existencia. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que no eran gotas de lluvia, más bien pequeños copos de nieve que seguramente terminarían tapizando la ciudad de blanco para primera hora de la mañana. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose como a mitad de febrero podía nevar, pero así era la ciudad de Praga, llena de misterios y de cosas inexplicables, justo como su presencia.

Vislumbró el Puente de Carlos a lo lejos y cerró los ojos, caminando por inercia, sintiendo como la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas por la sangre mezclada con alcohol que había bebido previamente. Otra ráfaga de viento movió sus cabellos negros y abrió los ojos con molestia, hizo a un lado sus mechones e hizo un saludo sarcástico con un movimiento de cabeza, a cada una de las estatuas del puente, pero su mirada se detuvo en un santo específico: San Judas Tadeo, el santo de las causas perdidas.

Vio como una persona estaba inclinada a sus pies, como si estuviese rezando y resopló dispuesto a pasar por su lado ignorándole, pero al ir acercándose, pudo ver como esta persona se levantaba y se persignaba, acercándose con seguridad al borde del puente.

_“Ah, así que por eso los rezos…”_

Aminoró el paso hasta quedarse parado a unos metros de la estatua, descubrió que se trataba de un joven de cabellera corta y castaña, dispuesto a lanzarse a la merced del Río Moldava.

¿Qué es lo que lleva a los mortales a decidir acabar con su vida?

Sonrió divertido y esperó a que el joven se lanzara del puente. Le miró titubear y apretó los puños de sus manos lastimándose con sus largas y afiladas uñas, estaba seguro de que el joven no tendría las agallas suficientes para lanzarse, pero algo cambio en la mirada del joven, así como en su postura y su respiración. Su oído era muy agudo, así que pudo escuchar como su respiración se volvía más pausada y tranquila. Realmente iba a hacerlo.

Lo vio saltar y como si de una cámara lenta se tratase, vio como sus pies se separaban del filo de piedra para quedar sobre el aire. Liberó sus puños y negó con diversión.

Dio un salto, sintiendo como la sangre corría por toda la extensión de su cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que si su corazón siguiese latiendo estaría acelerado. De una gran zancada, logró llegar al filo del puente, recargando su pie sobre este y girando para dejar caer una parte de su cuerpo en dirección al rio, justo a tiempo para sostener el brazo del joven, quien al ser detenido de manera tan abrupta, chocó con la estructura de piedra tras de él.

Este lanzó un quejido que le hizo sonreír, y como si de un vals se tratase, y con una fuerza sobre humana, levanto el cuerpo del chico hasta que quedara a su altura, lo tomó de la cadera y de un brinco le hizo aterrizar nuevamente sobre la estatua de San Judas Tadeo.

El joven entre confundido y molesto, alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos rojos y brillantes del hombre que le había arruinado su muerte, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Abrió los labios para preguntar _“¿por qué?”_ pero el hombre frente a él puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, acallando cualquier duda que tuviese.

—Shhh, si de todas maneras vas a terminar con tu vida, al menos sé de mi utilidad. —Sonrió y el joven tembló inconscientemente. Lo mejor de cazar, era ver el miedo de sus presas salir por cada uno de sus poros. Sonrió y dejó a la vista sus colmillos blancos y puntiagudos, pero en cuanto el joven los vio, su mirada se tornó opaca y pasiva, asintió resignado y ladeó el cuello voluntariamente, confundiendo al vampiro frente a él.

—Si mi vida es útil para tu existencia, entonces tómala, no me importa. —El vampiro le miro confundido, pero aún así se acercó a su cuello, olfateando el olor de cítricos mezclados con la sal de su sudor, rozó el cuello del joven con cautela con sus colmillos y dio una lamida en donde el pulso de su arteria sobresalía.

—Realmente no me molesta hacerlo, pero antes respóndeme una pregunta. —Hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta, pero al no conseguirla, prosiguió. —¿Qué es lo que lleva a los mortales como tu a terminar con su vida de esta manera? —El joven no contestó, lo que hizo que se separa de su cuello, pero al alzar la vista pudo ver sus ojos miel brillosos por las lágrimas mirando al cielo.

—Supongo que la respuesta más sencilla es la soledad. —El vampiro entrecerró los ojos confundido. —Estar rodeado de una multitud y aun así sentirte solo, sentirte innecesario, sentirte si amor, sentirte vacío…—Su voz iba haciéndose más débil a medida que habla y el vampiro no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Pero que ridículos son! —El joven lo miró confundido y entrecerró el cejo. — ¿Cómo es que algo tan insignificante puede hacerles desear la muerte? Ustedes, seres que pueden vivir el momento efímero de la vida, no saben aprovechar el tiempo que les fue otorgado por Dios —Hizo una pausa pensativo y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Es que realmente puedo hablar de Dios? ¿Tú crees que tu Dios iba a perdonarte el pecado de acabar con la vida que el mismo te dio? Porque te vi rezarle a uno de sus santos. —Resopló molesto y se levantó, acomodándose el abrigo y alisándolo en el proceso. —No creo que esto valga la pena. —Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hasta cruzar el puente hacia Ciudad Vieja. El joven castaño, acelerado, le miró alejarse y se llevo una mano al pecho, donde apretó el puño cerca de su corazón y suspiró entre aliviado y confundido. Arrugó el cejo y se levantó de un brinco, corriendo hasta alcanzar al extraño, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar de manera abrupta, pero al encontrarse cara a cara con este, pudo ver su mirada vacía y fría, quemándole como si de nueve sobre piel desnuda se tratase. Lo soltó por instinto y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no bebiste mi sangre? —El vampiro rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Te estoy dando una oportunidad más de vida, ¿no deberías estar agradecido? —El castaño apretó los puños y molesto lo tomó del abrigo.

—¿Agradecido? ¿Agradecido por salvar mi vida de mierda? ¡No digas estupideces! —Alzó la mano, dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo cuando el vampiro deslizó su uña afilada en la comisura del cuello del castaño.

—Te voy a dar una mala noticia, la gente como tu y como yo, simplemente no puede morir. —El castaño hizo una pausa y lo miró con más sorpresa que fastidio. —Lo he intentado antes. Bajó el puño y soltó su abrigo, bajando la mirada, sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —Sintió un liquido espeso y tibio bajar por su mejilla, delatando su verdadera naturaleza al haber derramado una lágrima de sangre.

—Cuando me acerqué a ti y no vi el palpitar en tu carótida. —Llevó sus negros cabellos detrás de la oreja y sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos blancos y afilados. —Y al ver tu pálida piel, a pesar del frío de la noche. —El extraño se llevó las palmas a los ojos en señal de desesperación y resopló con ira e impotencia, gritando desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, tratando de liberar un poco del dolor que sentía. —¿Hace cuánto te transformaron?

—Hace ocho años. —Miró al pelinegro, esperando una burla de su parte, en cambio este suspiró con resignación.

—Los primeros cincuenta años son los más difíciles. Es donde te das cuenta de que el tiempo avanza, pero tu no. —Dio media vuelta y con un gesto de cabeza le indico que lo siguiera. —A mi me convirtieron hace ciento doce años, fue el hijo de un príncipe quien terminó matando a su familia entera para heredar el trono. —El castaño se puso a su lado y caminó mirándolo fijamente. —Él me convirtió porque sabía que seguiría su camino, sin importar cual fuese. —Arrugó el cejo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, recordando ese pelo rubio, casi platinado, y esos ojos grises llenos de ira, rencor y odio que alguna vez le convencieron de ser amado.

—Yo… Yo no recuerdo como fui convertido. —El pelinegro lo miró con curiosidad, despertando de sus recuerdos e hizo una mueca interrogativa. —Ese día hacía mucho calor así que salí a beber, recuerdo haberme embriagado y después tengo la mente en blanco. Caí dormido y cuando desperté, ya tenía el cuerpo de dos hombres muertos, con marcas en el cuello a mi lado. —El pelinegro asintió y siguió caminando en silencio bajo la atenta mirada del joven castaño a su lado, adentrándose cada vez entre las casas antiguas y las calles empedradas de la ciudad. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yuu. —No contesto más ni preguntó nada de vuelta, no porque fuese descortés, simplemente porque no le apetecía seguir la conversación. El castaño tampoco contestó nada, simplemente siguió caminando a su lado. Se dio cuenta que no se dirigía a algún lugar en específico pues prácticamente llevaban dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, hasta que un chico escapando por la ventana de una casa pequeña de tejado anaranjado llamó su atención.

El castaño le miró esconderse entre las sombras de un callejón, mientras encorvaba su espalda y preparaba sus pies para dar un gran salto, jugueteando con sus uñas dispuestas a desgarrar la piel de aquel chico de apenas unos doce años que escapaba de casa. Lo tomó asustado de la muñeca, lo que hizo que este volteara a verle con ojos sedientos de sangre.

—No puedes matarlo. —Sentenció con firmeza el castaño.

—Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo. —El chico ya estaba en la planta baja, y corría cuesta abajo, justo donde ambos estaban escondidos, sonriente y con una facción de victoria en el rostro.

—Porque es un niño inocente. —Yuu deshizo su agarre, pues aunque ambos eran vampiros, él tenía más fuerza y experiencia.

—Es solo comida. —Dio un salto y no necesitó mucha fuerza para jalar al niño al callejón, y antes de que este pudiese gritar, rasguñó su garganta con sus afiladas uñas, lastimando sus cuerdas vocales y dejando que la sangre corriera a borbotones. El castaño lo miraba asustado y ansioso. —Y mientras más rápido lo comprendas, mejor será para ti. —Lanzó el cuerpo del niño al suelo y se lamió los dedos, sonriendo con satisfacción al probar la sangre fresca y tierna, tan propia de los niños. —Vamos come, estoy seguro de que por la palidez de tu piel no te has alimentado bien. —Miró al chico y tragó en seco, pues toda su vida se había alimentado de animales o personas moribundas en su lecho de muerte jamás había asesinado por hambre.

—No puedo hacerlo…—Desvió la vista y apretó los ojos con fuerza, pero el olor a sangre entraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y sin quererlo comenzó a salivar.

—Esta es nuestra naturaleza. Nadie juzga a los mortales por ensuciarse las manos con animales para su consumo, incluso lo ven como algo natural, ¿por qué nosotros debemos privarnos de nuestra principal fuente de alimento? —El castaño abrió los ojos y vio Yuu aún con el cejo fruncido. —La única razón por la que te detienes es porque aún conservas rastros de la falsa moral humana en ti. ¿Sabes por qué esta tan mal para ellos que sean nuestro alimento? —Yuu guardó silencio un momento, inclinándose hasta quedar cerca de la garganta del chico muerto. —Porque son ellos quienes quieren poner las reglas en este mundo, pero no pueden reinar algo que no comprenden, algo de lo que no son partícipes. —Lamió el cuello del chico y miró al castaño, incitándolo a saborear de sangre fresca. —En este mundo, las reglas las pone la gente como tú y como yo.

El castaño no lo soportó más, y se abalanzo sobre el pequeño cuerpo que yacía a sus pies, apretando sus brazos y sintiendo la carne tierna y fresca del niño, pero no sintió culpa, pues en el momento que la sangre entró en contacto con su lengua, se convirtió en el monstruo que había tratado de ahogar horas atrás.

Con sus dientes desgarró la carne, buscando tener mejor acceso a la sangre, lanzando gemidos de satisfacción al devorar sangre humana, la sangre que tanto anhelaba. Sintió unos largos dedos recorrer sus cabellos y se separó abruptamente del cuello casi seco del chico, mirando a Yuu confundido.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —De repente, a Yuu le había nacido retomar la plática de antes.

—Kouyou, Takashima Kouyou. —Asintió y le dio un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiar la sangre que corría hasta su cuello.

—Soledad habías dicho, ¿no? —Takashima lo miró confundido hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente en el puente. —Ven conmigo Kouyou, voy a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas para sobrevivir en este mundo, para que incluso seas capaz de navegar en la oscuridad y en soledad. —Le extendió la mano y Takashima sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Los cabellos negros de Yuu se veían platinados con el reflejo de la luna y con el viento bailando entre cada hebra. Su mira macabra y su sonrisa sardónica le dieron un vuelco en su interior. Hasta ahora había estado solo porque no había encontrado a nadie más como él, y por haber tratado de vivir como un humano, reprimiendo sus instintos por tantos años. Miro el cuerpo inerte e inocente de aquel chico quien había escapado de su casa, para tal vez, reunirse con sus amigos y después vio a Yuu, y ahí supo que no había que temer nuevamente a la soledad.

Tomó su mano y se levantó de la calle empedrada, asintiendo y dejando que el silencio de esa noche diera comienzo a una unión entre ambos que sería eterna.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi que la canción que me tocó fue THE MORTAL, quise hacer algo relacionado a los vampiros porque pues mñeh, me gustan mucho.  
> La cosa es que no quedaba convencida con cada final que daba porque siempre terminaba siendo o muy romántico o muy feliz (culpen al A3!) y THE MORTAL es una canción que habla de perdición, de muerte y oscuridad, y es exactamente lo quise retratar aquí.  
> Me pregunto si lo hice bien.  
> También siempre me he preguntado por qué no dejan vivir a los vampiros su verdadera naturaleza, a un león no lo funan por comerse una gacela.  
> En fin.  
> Me divertí haciendo esto, aunque haya reescrito todo como tres veces desde cero xD
> 
> Gracias por leerme <3


End file.
